


春风已度玉门关 第八十章

by weizhenizhuan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weizhenizhuan/pseuds/weizhenizhuan





	春风已度玉门关 第八十章

第八十章

“要说高还是王爷高！这样的人物都能收进后院，这世上还有什么是王爷办不到的？某等佩服！佩服的五体投地！”  
众人嘻嘻哈哈的恭维打趣，喧哗的笑闹声都传到起点这儿了。

面对周围其他脔宠的异样眼光，萧陌尘面无表情的低头，看着伏在马背上全身赤裸的少年。

少年似乎冷着了，光滑白皙的脊背上冒出许多鸡皮疙瘩，身体还轻轻的颤抖着。

萧陌尘伸手抚摸，问：“是不是冷了？”

“……没事……”

从不知原来坐在马上会那么高！我努力克服恐惧，只是一想到先帝就是骑马射猎之时不慎坠马伤到头部，在病榻上躺了不到一个月就殡天，不由惴惴难安。  
马蹄踩踏致人伤残每年总会出现那么几起，我生怕自己倒霉也给遇上了。

“对不起萧哥，是我连累你了……”  
未免自己一直陷在恐惧的情绪里，我和萧陌尘说话。

原本萧陌尘是打死都不愿做这丑事的，可王爷拿我威胁，说他若不愿照做就将我送予别人玩弄。萧陌尘当时听了，面容狠厉到我都怕他失去理智刺杀王爷！  
幸亏最后他忍下来了，否则萧家定会获罪，甚至落到满门抄斩的地步！  
可这样强逼的事多了，连我都厌恶起自己来。倘若没有我这个弱点，他根本不必像今日这般失去尊严，难堪的供人取乐，一切，都是我的错……

萧陌尘揉了揉少年的头，叹道：“与其说你连累我，不如说是我连累你。若你不是被我爱着，靖王也不会拿你来要挟我……放心，我定会想出办法脱离这身不由己的困境！”

真的可以吗萧哥？  
这话你说了那么多回，害我都生出不该有的期待。可倘若有一天，你不得不抛下我，我又该如何自处？

我没答话，萧陌尘转头看了看别处，忽然拍了一下我的屁股，低道：“把屁股翘起来。”

感受到灼热的硬物抵在我臀间，我脸一红，偷偷去看旁边的几对脔宠，他们都已经完成插入了。

我赶紧撅起屁股，萧陌尘手扶着自己的物事，对准小穴慢慢插入。

分明是已经扩张过的穴口，可今日却比以往有些艰涩难入。

萧陌尘试了几回都进不去，看到少年踩马镫的脚在微微颤抖，后知后觉原来少年在害怕。  
是了，这孩子从未骑过马，自然会恐惧。

萧陌尘心生怜惜，抱起少年，让他背靠自己，低头吻住少年的唇。

我有些惊讶，可萧陌尘极尽温柔的亲吻让我渐渐忘了身处何方，身体柔软起来，手也向后攀上萧陌尘的脖颈，与他交换唾液。

萧陌尘辗转吮吸着少年的唇舌，感受到少年已经动情，小穴也开始分泌肠液。胯下重重一顶，硕大阳具整根没入。

“唔！”  
我被突如其来的插入给激的身子一颤，萧陌尘却在此时起身，将我按到马背上。

“时间已到，怕的话就闭紧眼，我会让你毫发无伤的回来。”  
伴随着萧陌尘的话，一声震天锣鸣响起，我还没反应过来，身下的马儿已经撒开腿跑了起来。

周围密集的马蹄声和迅速倒退的景色令我吓得赶紧闭眼，只觉得寒风像巴掌一样呼呼甩在脸上，连呼吸都窒闷起来。更难过的是体内的大东西，顺着马儿的颠簸在我身体里搅弄着，时重时轻，毫无章法的攻击我的敏感点，让我不可抑制的呻吟起来。

没多久，乌日追忽然凌空一跃，跨过高高的栅栏，我因着惯性上半身也飞了起来，体内的物事拔出半截，随着马蹄落地，阳具又狠狠楔进肠道深处。

“啊！”  
我尖叫出来，断断续续的喘息着，发现在这高速奔跑中，自己的分身居然抬起头来，没有衣料阻挡，柔嫩的囊袋摩擦着马鞍，真是又怕又刺激，又疼又舒爽！

在萧陌尘的掌控下，乌日追还在加速，时而飞跃，时而急转，时而俯冲，时而腾挪，其速度之快，甩了其余几队好大一段距离。而背上驮着的两人还见缝插针的行房事，如此英姿飒爽又情色淫靡的一幕吸引了看台上的众多目光。  
不少人被挑起欲火，将身边随侍的清俊小厮按到腿间泄火，视线却一瞬不瞬的望着遥遥领先的两人一马……

到了最后的冲刺阶段，前方已经没有障碍物了，咬的最紧的平南侯府也落在十丈开外，至于其他几府更是不值一提。

萧陌尘有些松懈，掐着少年的腰开始顶弄起来。

刚才的一番疾跑已将他的欲火拱的越来越旺，因着跑马无法尽情抽插，此刻阳具坚硬如铁，热烫灼人，令他的理智渐处崩溃边缘。

真想狠狠捅烂这销魂的媚穴！

萧陌尘边控马边抽插，忽而听闻一阵破空声响，瞳孔一缩，他看见侧方迅疾的射来十几支飞箭，倘若直冲过去，只会被射出几个窟窿！

萧陌尘猛的一勒马缰，两腿狠狠夹紧马腹。乌日追嘶鸣一声人立而起，两蹄在半空飞踏，坐在背上的人则向后仰倒。

“唔啊！”  
少年惊慌的睁眼，体内的大家伙因为自己向后倒而进的更深，摇晃的眼前则是碧蓝如洗的晴空。

要摔下去了！

恐惧中，身体愈发敏感，直接在下坠的过程中射了出来，浓稠的精液在日光照耀下画出一道弧线，尽数落到马儿浓密的鬃毛上。

箭矢飞过，“铿铿”几声插入草地里，徒留箭羽在空中抖动。萧陌尘松了马缰，乌日追前脚落地，又开始飞奔起来。少年经此惊吓，又兼射尽力疲，两眼一翻直接晕了过去。

最后，萧陌尘毫无悬念的夺了第一，看台上的人也都不吝夸赞，纷纷恭喜靖王成了最大赢家！

萧陌尘扫了一眼看台，不顾侍卫要他前去谢恩的旨意，直接纵马跑到营地，将失去意识的少年抱到营帐里安置。

至于自己胯下还硬着的孽根，萧陌尘叹了一声，打开少年的腿，就着少年昏迷不醒的状态大开大合的抽插着。

战到酣处，少年幽幽转醒，看到圆形帐顶才意识到赛马已经结束了。

体内的肉棒还在不知疲惫的捣杵，我挣扎着抬头，看到是萧陌尘才松了口气，倒回床榻，两腿紧紧夹住萧陌尘的劲腰，嘴里淫声浪叫着，疲软的分身又抬起头来，颤巍巍的立在半空等待抚慰。

我伸手准备套弄，怎知萧陌尘却按住我的手，与我十指紧扣，粗喘着道：“让我把你插射……”

“唔……”  
我羞的脚趾都蜷缩起来，含嗔带怨的瞥了他一眼后就彻底放松自己，享受不分彼此的亲密。

忽然，帐帘被挑开，靖王走了进来，看到床上颠鸾倒凤的一幕，他饶有兴致道：“我还道你目中无人连我的命令都敢违抗，却原来是欲火焚身，一刻也等不得了……”

萧陌尘看了靖王一眼，没答话，身下的动作也不曾停过半分。

“王爷……”  
我呻吟着起身，想推开萧陌尘下床行礼，他却会错了意，将我抱起来站在地上，让我挂在他身上承受他的撞击。

“唔不……停……停下……”

被那样深重的顶弄，我眼泪都要出来了，转头向王爷请罪，“王爷恕罪……寒儿……啊！”

萧陌尘故意研磨我的敏感点，让我连完整的话都说不出来。

靖王呵呵一笑，走上前来抚摸少年的汗湿脊背，又低头吻上少年的肩头。

“不必多礼，想要王爷恕罪就好好伺候萧陌尘。”

萧陌尘闻言眉毛一皱，看着对面越来越放肆的动作，沉问：“你又想做什么？”

“做什么？”靖王叼住少年白皙的肩肉狠狠一嘬，留下一圈嫣红印迹，抬头笑道：“你还从未玩过双龙入洞吧！今儿就让你好好见识一下。”

说完，靖王从怀里掏出一个小巧精致的鼻烟壶，打开顶盖放在少年鼻下让他吸闻。

馥郁的甜香溢出些许，萧陌尘脸色一变，“你给他吸了什么？”

“放心，这不是毒物，也不会损害身体。只是让他全身变软的好东西，你且看着吧……”

少年被迫吸了许多催情迷烟，药效很快发作，体内燃起熊熊欲火，把脸颊都给烧红了，两眼湿润迷离，身体也在不住的扭动。

“嗯啊……好热……好痒……快插我……萧哥……插死我……”

少年攀着萧陌尘的肩，两腿盘着男人的腰，下身自动起伏套弄，却觉得还不够，还要更多！

萧陌尘没有动，可他分明感受到包裹吸附他的媚穴越来越柔软泥泞，肠道热腻烫人，肉壁也迅速的收缩翕张，小嘴儿似吞咽着他的阳具，至于体内自动生成的淫水，更是大股大股的浇淋在他龟头上，给他带来奇异的舒爽之感。可好景不长，一根手指捅了进来。

萧陌尘拧眉看向靖王，实在不愿和对方做“同道中人”，正准备退出时，靖王笑着开口了，“你确定要走？寒儿吸了洛情烟，我一人可满足不了他，你想看他被情欲折磨，最后爬到外面不知廉耻的找人求欢吗？”

萧陌尘定住了，吃人的眼瞪着靖王，咬牙切齿道：“有什么你冲我来！为什么总是折磨他？”

“这怎么是折磨？”靖王不以为然的笑了，又插了一根手指进去搅弄，“不信你等会儿问他，究竟是舒服还是难受？”

当三根手指能毫无障碍的进出后，靖王脱了外袍，拉下裤头，将昂扬的紫黑男根对着少年被撑满的穴口，一点一点挤进去。

少年大口喘息着，感受到又有一根硬物戳进来，偏头看到身后站着靖王，被疯长的情欲折磨的理智尽失的人完全不觉得羞愧，反倒淫声高喊着：“嗯啊……王爷……王爷操我……大肉棒快操死寒儿……”

萧陌尘听闻，不由怒火中烧，将少年盘在腰间的腿打开架在肘弯，也不管靖王还在插入，凶狠的蛮干起来。

“嗯嗯……啊……哈……舒服……快点……再快点……”

靖王被萧陌尘影响，还没插到底也动了起来，两根肉棒在窄小的穴道里时而同进同出，时而前后抢占高地，淫液大量分泌，随着上下颠簸洒了满地，更有经久不歇的“啪啪”声，“咕叽咕叽”的挤水声与连绵不绝的喘息呻吟，在小小的营帐里奏起一曲红尘贪欢……


End file.
